1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device including an edge type backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device which includes a display panel to display an image of a broadcast signal or various formats of image data.
The display panel may be an emissive display panel which emits light by itself and a non-emissive display panel which does not emit the light by itself. The emissive display panel includes a cathode ray tube (CRT) panel, an electro-luminescence (EL) panel, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) panel, a vacuum fluorescence display (VFD) panel, a field emission display (FED) panel, a plasma display panel (PDP), etc., and the non-emissive display panel includes a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, etc.
The liquid crystal display panel includes a backlight unit emitting a white light and a display panel transmitting or blocking the light emitted from the backlight unit.
In particular, it is important for the liquid crystal display panel to have uniform brightness and uniform color tone on an entire surface. In order to achieve the above, the backlight unit should irradiate light having a uniform brightness and a uniform color tone on an entire surface.
Due to a structural difference between an edge portion and a central portion of the backlight unit, however, the brightness and color tone of the light irradiated from the edge portion differ from the brightness and color tone of the light irradiated from the central portion.